


Guest

by stydiastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, Season 5B, i have a lot of feels about stydia so i just needed to write this, post 5x16, three different senarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the pack saves Lydia from Eichen House there's three places she can stay. </p><p>(And Stiles and Lydia love each other in every single one of them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest

**Argent**

Everything is quite in the Animal Clinic.

It was just Deaton, Lydia, Stiles and Scott there and the others arrived right after but they all thought it was best for them to stay in the waiting room. There was not enough space for all of them plus Mason (who went to meet the pack as soon as Liam texted him) in the office. And it would hurt too much to see Lydia like that. It would also hurt to see Scott and Stiles.

Everyone loves Lydia, there’s no doubt about that, but the look on both of the boys faces when they though she was going to die is something no one in the pack ever wants to see again.

Lydia was so weak that Scott had to carry her into the jeep while Stiles drove like crazy, probably twice as much the speed limit.

It was unbelievable that everyone got out of Eichen alive. Lydia felt her friends death, not so strong like she had felt Allison’s but it was enough to scare the shit out of her.  They saved her and Lydia saved them back. The plan had gone entirely wrong. It was a good plan though, she had to give credit to Stiles to come up with it in such a short time but the truth is: his plans suck without her.  Yeah, he is super smart and all but, he almost never thinks of the possibility of things not working out the way he planned. That is why she always insists in having a plan B and a plan C. Sometimes even a plan D and they would come up with all of them together, analyzing every theory and detail.  Countless nights at his room studying the bestiary, talking, laughing.

She misses those days.

Deaton gave her a shot of whatever substance that made her feel better in only half an hour.  She wasn’t 100% fine but she will get there, someday.

When they arrived at the apartment the first thing Lydia notices is that almost everything is inside boxes, big and medium sized, brown boxes. The yellow living room had less furniture than the last time she was there. It feels like a lifetime ago. And sadly, it feels so foreign. The place where she used to spent most of her evenings suddenly became so empty, so dark, so needed of life.

Being in this place made her heart ache. It was not the kind of pain that would make her cry, despite really wanting to, it was a pain that she has been dealing with since the night her friends saved her and Allison ended up dead. The pain was strong and sometimes furious but always _there_ , like it was a part of her and she couldn’t shake it off.

She wanted to but she made peace with the fact that it would always be there.

Suddenly Lydia felt the urge to be somewhere else but it is not like there was a better option, Chris is the best person to teach her more about her abilities, after all, and she knows he considers her as a daughter.  She appreciates it.

And it’s not like she could just drive home. Wherever that place was.

Some boxes have tags like “France”, “New Apartment” and “Donation”. It was clear that Mr. Argent wasn’t the type of person who kept everything, especially when most of these stuff reminds him of his dead wife and dead daughter. Some of his guns where in the table, she recognized two of them but cannot really remember its names, the others are probably in his office since he arrived in Beacon Hills a few weeks ago to help the pack. 

There’s a box near the window with “Ally” written in bright red in a hand writing that reminded her of her best friend. She wonders if she could write Allison’s name the same way her friend used to. 

Maybe Lydia stares at it too much or maybe Mr. Argent just wants to talk.

“It’s umm, some of her favorite things,” he cleared his throat, “I wanted to keep them close to me while I moved around. Her room is the same thought; I didn’t have the courage to change anything.”

Lydia nodded her head, not sure what to say.

“You can look at it when you feel better, see if you want something.”

“Thanks.” She said and tried to smile a little.

“Okay, if you need anything just tell me. Goodnight, Lydia.”

“Goodnight,” she said and let out a breath “and thanks, for helping me.”

Chris is going to help her deal with her powers and teach her how use and control it. He is the best person to do it (well, besides Meredith).

“Sure.”

There’s a picture of Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Scott next to the bed. Taken the day they went ice-skating, when Lydia still had no idea this crazy word existed. Scott was smiling and there were a big light in his eyes – now she understands why, werewolves and pictures aren’t the best combination – he looked so happy. Allison was in his lap, giggling because some stupid thing Stiles had said, she does not remember what it was but they couldn’t stop laughing for about four minutes. Stiles was beside Scott but looking at Lydia while she laughed. It was a good picture and she misses those days.

Perhaps she will keep this picture for herself. She could look at it forever and never get tired of it.

It’s strange to be in Allison’s room without her there. Maybe this is the reason why she can’t sleep. (Or maybe it’s the fact that she was rescued from Eichen House two hours ago and had a hole in her head.)

She haven’t decided yet.

There is a knock on the door, probably Mr. Argent making sure she is fine, and she says shouts, her voice still weak, It’s open.

Her heart started beating faster when the door opens and she saw who was entering the room.

“Did I wake you?” His voice was soft and too quiet, just like it was when he found her in her room at Eichen House.

He walked towards the bed, sitting next to her.

“No. Sleep isn’t exactly in priority right now.”

“Well, it should be.”

“There’s too much going on and Theo’s pack-“

“You don’t need to worry about it right now ok? Scott is thinking of something.”

“But I should worry about it.”

“You can but not right now.”

“Stiles, why are you here?”

“I got home and every time I remembered that you aren’t safe….” He stopped and decided not to mention that this was the only thing he have been thinking of lately, “I just… I just needed to make sure you were ok.”

“I am… Or at least I will be.”

It looked like he was about to say something but he didn’t, instead, he laid next to her and began to make small circles with his finger on her skin.

It felt so good.

Lydia wished he would never stop.

“You can’t sleep either, can you?” He finnaly said.

“Nope.”

“Me neither.”

She had a smirk on her face. Oh, fuck, he loved when she did that.

“Maybe I should explain the Riemann Hypothesis to you.”

“I doubt I will learn anything right – WAIT LYDS HOW JUST WHAT?” It took him a few seconds before he could return to his normal voice. “You could hear me?”

“Yes.” She blinked and then closed her eyes, she was sure she wanted to fall asleep feeling Stiles touching her skin.

She definitely could get used to that.

“Everything?”

“Yeah.”

“How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know. Actually not everything, though. Your voice was the only thing I could hear. When you visited me I knew you were talking with someone but just because there were pauses and your voice wasn’t as soft as when you were talking direct to me.”

“It was your mom.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“Again, how is that even possible?”

“I think it’s because of your connection.” She said with a sleepy voice, still not opening her eyes.

“Deaton never took the time to actually explain what it means, right?”

“Yeah.”

“But I think it’s there. I mean, most of the time I think it’s because we are too close, so it could explain a few things but then there’s the supernatural stuff that screams something more.”

Her heart almost stopped when he said ‘something more’, wondering if he meant what she wanted it to mean.

“We could go there tomorrow; see if he can clarifies anything.”

“Only if you’re feeling better.”

“Oh, there’s no way I’m going to spend the entire day resting.”

“What if I stayed here with you?”

“I would complain less, I guess.” She said, trying to hide her smile. “But I would still complain about doing nothing all day and your movies choice.”

“How do you know what movies I’m going to bring?”

“Stiles. Isn’t that obvious?”

“Fair enough. It’s a date then.”

She rested her head into his chest, almost sleeping.

“I mean, not a date date. It can be a date date if case you want to but I’m not saying it’s a date date.”

“Stiles, shut up, it’s a date.”

**McCall**

 

Everything is quite in the Animal Clinic.

It was just Deaton, Lydia, Stiles and Scott there and the others arrived right after but they all thought it was best for them to stay in the waiting room. There was not enough space for all of them plus Mason (who went to meet the pack as soon as Liam texted him) in the office. And it would hurt too much to see Lydia like that. It would also hurt to see Scott and Stiles.

Everyone loves Lydia, there’s no doubt about that, but the look on both of the boys faces when they though she was going to die is something no one in the pack ever wants to see again.

Lydia was so weak that Scott had to carry her into the jeep while Stiles drove like crazy, probably twice as much the speed limit.

It was unbelievable that everyone got out of Eichen alive. Lydia felt her friends death, not so strong like she had felt Allison’s but it was enough to scare the shit out of her.  They saved her and Lydia saved them back. The plan had gone entirely wrong. It was a good plan though, she had to give credit to Stiles to come up with it in such a short time but the truth is: his plans suck without her.  Yeah, he is super smart and all but, he almost never thinks of the possibility of things not working out the way he planned. That is why she always insists in having a plan B and a plan C. Sometimes even a plan D and they would come up with all of them together, analyzing every theory and detail.  Countless nights at his room studying the bestiary, talking, laughing.

She misses those days.

Deaton gave her a shot of whatever substance that made her feel better in only half an hour.  She wasn’t 100% fine but she will get there, someday.

 

From: Lydia Martin, 11:08 p.m.

_Are you awake?_

Her heart lighted up as her phone screen did the same. Of course, Stiles would be awake, he always is but she still was surprised when she saw his message. Well, not really surprised, just happy. Is it normal to feel this happy because of a text?

From Stiles Stilinski, 11:09 p.m.

_Yeah. Are you ok??_

From: Lydia Martin, 11:09 p.m.

_Yep. Just wanted to talk._

From Stiles Stilinski, 11:09 p.m.

_Sure?_

From: Lydia Martin, 11:10 p.m.

_Yes, I’m totally sure._

Stiles could see her rolling her eyes at the phone even though he was five blocks away from her.

From Stiles Stilinski, 11:11 p.m.

_You want me to come over?_

Yes. So much. Being close to him is what she wanted the most right now. What she needed the most, but for a moment of completely rational thinking  she decides do say no, she knew that if he was there it would be too difficult to not cry.

He almost died trying to save her, what was she supposed to do? She could not lose Stiles, so she almost died trying to save him.

What was she supposed to say to him?

Lydia knew that he would do anything for her without wanting anything in return but she was the one who felt like she needed to say something. She’s tired of silence.

The problem was, she had no idea how to say it. 'Hey, I know it took me a long time to admit but I’ve been in love you for a long time.'

I could not be like that.

They waited too long for this but when she heard him screaming her name, doing all he could to stop Valack from making more holes in her head, or when she noticed how he would take his eyes off the road every three seconds and look at her while they were driving to the animal clinic. And the way he said ‘That was really smart’ when they kissed in the locker room, and other moments made her realize that they are in fact tethered.

They will always be pulled to each other.

Lydia had always felt like there was not enough time and it made her anxious thinking that they could all be dead in a second so she cannot remember the last time she let herself relax and enjoy something so simple like texting someone.

Someone she loves.

Maybe she will say everything she wants to say the next time she sees him, tomorrow, or maybe it will be when they are studying for their finals exams and she’s staring at his honey eyes and kisses him.

Maybe he will kiss her first.

Maybe she will chicken out and only tell him after they graduate, when they are on a plane on their way to college.

She’s not sure how it’s going to happen but she knows she loves him and she finally knows that Stiles never stopped loving her. It’s enough for now.

From: Lydia Martin, 11:12 p.m.

_I’m actually tired._

From Stiles Stilinski, 11:12 p.m.

_Yeah, sorry._

From: Lydia Martin, 11:12 p.m.

_But I still want to talk._

From Stiles Stilinski, 11:13 p.m.

_I want to talk too._

A few seconds later, he called her and they talked until Lydia fell asleep.

Stiles did not hung up at first; it was nice to hear her breath over the phone.

**Stilinski**

 

Everything is quite in the Animal Clinic.

It was just Deaton, Lydia, Stiles and Scott there and the others arrived right after but they all thought it was best for them to stay in the waiting room. There was not enough space for all of them plus Mason (who went to meet the pack as soon as Liam texted him) in the office. And it would hurt too much to see Lydia like that. It would also hurt to see Scott and Stiles.

Everyone loves Lydia, there’s no doubt about that, but the look on both of the boys faces when they though she was going to die is something no one in the pack ever wants to see again.

Lydia was so weak that Scott had to carry her into the jeep while Stiles drove like crazy, probably twice as much the speed limit.

It was unbelievable that everyone got out of Eichen alive. Lydia felt her friends death, not so strong like she had felt Allison’s but it was enough to scare the shit out of her.  They saved her and Lydia saved them back. The plan had gone entirely wrong. It was a good plan though, she had to give credit to Stiles to come up with it in such a short time but the truth is: his plans suck without her.  Yeah, he is super smart and all but, he almost never thinks of the possibility of things not working out the way he planned. That is why she always insists in having a plan B and a plan C. Sometimes even a plan D and they would come up with all of them together, analyzing every theory and detail.  Countless nights at his room studying the bestiary, talking, laughing.

She misses those days.

Deaton gave her a shot of whatever substance that made her feel better in only half an hour.  She wasn’t 100% fine but she will get there, someday.

“There’s too much red.”

“There’s too much unsolved stuff.”

She was on his bed, staring at the opposite wall with her hair still wet from the shower she took twenty minutes ago.

She nodded, trying to understand what she was seeing on the board.

“What are those?” She pointed to the left side of the board. She couldn’t read what was written beneath the dark pictures and she was too tired to get up (and too comfortable – now that she’s resting her head in Stile’s shoulders and he was running his finger into her hair).

“Those are just ways of getting in Eichen.” He said and glanced at her, which she responded with a smile. “They are part of the plan to get you out of there – see, at the bottom there’s a picture of the tunnels.”

“Barely.” She cut him off.

“Well, Eichen isn’t exactly a place you can find easily on Google Images”

“Sure.”

“So, the tunnels either lead to the emergency exit or to the first floor.” He points at a sketch of a map next to the picture. It’s far for her to understand what’s written but she recognizes Stiles’ handwriting. His messy handwriting, by the way.

“There’s a brunch of shit like how far the supernatural part of the pack” He continue and she lift her head slightly so he could see her face and narrowed her eyes. “Okay, to see how far everyone except me could go. See the third picture over there? The blurry one”

She loved that was he explaining his plan to her, after all, that’s their thing. Figuring out and coming up with plans together.

“Stiles, all of them are blurry.” She laughs as he rolls his eyes.

“It’s the unit you stayed-“

“Oh.”

Stiles watched her face became pale, but no indication if she was sad or disappointed.

His eyes met her gaze. “I’m sorry Lyds, this is too much for you? I shouldn’t be talking about it, I’m really sorry.” 

“No,” She paused and placed her hand into his. “Continue, please.”

“I stole the key card from one of the employees but I didn’t work, first thing that went wrong with the plan – a perfect plan by the way.”

She laughed. She actually laughed and her cheeks returned to their natural color. Stiles likes to think she blushed but he was too busy looking into her eyes to pay attention to anything else.   

“There’s also a list of-”

“Why orange?” She cut off him again but he didn’t even mind. She still felt comfortable with him, that’s what matters. 

“What?”

“You never used orange before.”

“It’s my favorite color.” He informed but she knew this already. Lydia is pretty sure that Stiles knew that she knew.

“The next part was getting you out of there.”

“Which didn’t go so well.”

“Okay, I admit we had some minor problems but we did succeed, so it wasn’t the plan’s fault.”

“Minor problems?” She laughed. “Ok, Stiles, I’m not even gonna argue with this. Continue, please.”

“I was supposed to get you out of there then meet Scott and Liam in the middle of the way. Malia and Kira would be waiting outside in case of someone saw us or something.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan!” She says ironically.

“Hey, I thought we were done mocking my plan.”

“Yeah, Stilinski, but your plans suck without me.”

He turned to her and it was too damn hard not to kiss him right now.

“Yeah, they really do.”

“Continuing?”

“There’s a list,” He pointed to the board. “With everyone who works there, just in case they found us and shit. Now that I actually had time to think about this it is kind of pointless but at least it was hilarious watching Liam trying to remember all of their names. Kira even made flash cards. ”

“I would love to see that.”

“Oh, it was-"

“Stiles.” 

“Yeah?”

He could notice the curiosity in her voice.

“Why blue?”

“It’s your favorite color.” He said, his eyes meeting hers. Suddlently it was hard to do anything else.

“I know.”

“I know you know.”

“Yeah." She rested her head in his chest again and closed her eyes. "It's the perfect combination.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! feedback is important so tell me what you think about it (also tell me your favorite part)  
> im ashleysbnzo on tumblr xx


End file.
